Common-rail fuel injection systems have a high-pressure valve positioned at the end of the rail. The valve is normally closed and is designed to open when the pressure in the rail exceeds a predetermined threshold.
A valve in which the body includes an electromagnet cooperating with a needle sliding axially to control an output orifice formed in a seat that is arranged inside the body is known from application FR1260350. The valve body is partially threaded and screwed onto the extremity of the rail. The output orifice communicates with a low-pressure chamber arranged in the valve body about the extremity of the needle, and a return channel passes radially through the valve body and the rail between the low-pressure chamber and a low-pressure tank. This arrangement is bulky, requires extensive additional machining on the valve and the rail, and requires angular matching to align the sections of the return channel of the valve body and of the rail.